I Understand You
by art4life
Summary: When a new student loses her whole family can zero forget his own past to comfort her and protect yuki? LEMONS in later chapters ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own vampire knight My first fanfic tell me what you think.

OK Emma Shun is a OC I made her up because I feel zero needs love two RATED M in later Chapters enjoy and sorry for it being short and errors or grammar

**I Understand You Chapter 1 New Member?**

It was a ordinary day at Cross Academy when Zero and Yuki just finished with handling the day class students, after the headmaster called them to meet at his office for some news.

"Ah yuki, zero I'm glad you came."

"Yeah whatever why are we here?"

zero said annoyingly

"Oh yes you two know Emma Shun?"

"Oh yeah the new girl I know her."yuki said

"Oh her yeah she's the only one with a brain unlike the other girls and some the guys seem to like her." said Zero

"Yes well she our new comity member."

said headmaster

"But the only way she could is if she knows about."

yuki said shocked

"Yes she knows about night class" said headmaster

"Its about time we got more help cause "she's" (points to Yuki) useless."

"Hey I am not useless!" Yuki barked

"Oh please if I wasn't there the fan girls would walk all over you" zero glared

"Well maybe if you show up on time i wouldn't have to deal with so many in the first place!"

There was a knock a the door and it opened "Um hello may I come in"

there stood a beautiful18 year old girl with long black wavy hair creamy pale rose petal skin amazing curves and body,her haze eyes are like different color jewels standing height of 6.9 wearing her day class uniform which look kind of tight on her an hugging every curve of her body but not on purpose sometimes her body would a make clothes she wear that was her size look more tighten (she is far past the definition of HOT) Emma smirk and lead on the door frame with her arm's crossed.

"Zero if I didn't know better I would think your checking me out but why?" she flipped her bang out of her face and looked at him with wondering eyes.

Yuki looked at him and hit his arm "zero, stop staring"

he look down to his feet. "I have no interest what so ever"

"Is that so Emma said swaying her way to the others. its OK I don't mixed business with pleasure" "Okay all of you time for work! said the headmaster cheerfully" Here Emma your sash" "Um thank you I wont let you down" she said with a kind smile. "I know you won't have fun!

All three left (outside)

"Is the headmasters behavior uh normal." Emma asked

Yuki looks at her "In someways yes"

"I still think we should get him checked into a loony house" said zero

"For the last time his not crazy!" yuki yelled punching him.

"Yeah of course not and would you stop!"

Emma continues to walking and laughs "Aren't you two the couple"

they both froze and looked at her. she stop's and looks to the right "Huh what's the night class doing out here it's the middle class" they all walk to them.

"Hey what are all of you doing out here this early"

zero asked scolding them.

"who wants to know kiryuu" Aidou glared

"We do if any day,if any day class students see you all here there will be a problem." Yuki Stated

"Where here because dorm president Kuran told us to come prepare for the vampire ball in a few weeks."

"A vampire ball that's the important thing oh, wow." Emma said not so interested

"For your information this ball is very important all senates of the vampire council are coming and we have to make sure every thing in order and you guys have to make sure there are no Interruptions." "But more importantly who are you." Aidou walks up to Emma.

"Emma Shun please to meet you" she said with kind tone

Adio look at her up and down like he likes what he see's and takes a strain of her hair and twirls it around his finger.

"My My aren't you a pretty girl and you smell REALLY good to.

Zero was about to take out his bloody rose.

"Its OK Zero" Emma slaps Aidou's hand away "I can handle myself," Emma looks at the night class student"I think all of you should go now"

Emma step's aside as they all began to leave.

"I guess we don't have to worry about day class students tonight."yuki smiled

"Well even if the night class is gone early we should still patrol just in case." Zero stated "Right" said Yuki

Zero went on his usual route and Yuki took Emma with her to show her around.

"haven't seen any students around yet" said Emma "That's good you look over there and I'll look over here." said Yuki "OK" Emma left

and Yuki went on her way.

Yuki Pov

I walked on the path and looked around "looks like a quite night" (signs) "good i need one" i wonder what zero's doing probably slacking off again she thought i hope Emma doing OK by herself but like she said she can handle herself and wonder what she meant by "couple" does she think me and zero are... my face started to feel hot "Ah man I'm blushing!" I grab My face and wildly shook my head the only thing zero is to me is... my thoughts were interrupted when i saw a man at the other side of the gate. I ran an jumped over "Hey excuse me sir" he turn to me and i showed him my sash "are you lost you shouldn't be here with out a pass" "Ah I suppose I am but before I go..." I looked at him and saw two sharp fangs from his mouth I took out my rod and stood in a fighting pose a foot away. "Can I have a bite!" he came charging at me and I just stood there in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own VK

Rated M Sorry for Grammar or Spelling

**I Understand You Chapter 2 :You Didn't' Tell Them**

Emma Pov

"What a long night" I sat down on the fountain and point my legs up to stretch them out "Wow my first night and I written up sixteen students and most of them were boys." I smirk at the thought of it cause I know there weren't there to see yuki. They most of heard the new girl was going to be a perfect and they probably thought "lets try and take pictures of the new perfect and compare her breast size to the other girls in school but of course she'll be the biggest."Or so I heard one of them say before I found them along with some girls looking for the night class.

I curse the day I went through puberty early.

I sighted and put my arms behind my head and laid down "Emma Shun do you make them want you with your looks or your brain?" I said to myself and chuckled the wind blow and then I sensed it the presents of a vampire but a level E I got up and ran to where I sense it when I got there I saw the level e ready to attack I got closer to see who was his prey and there stood yuki looking ready to fight "Can I have a bite!" the vampire was coming fast and yuki just stood there with fear on her face.

"What the hell fight!"

I jump over and did a high kick tours his face he went flying in the air into a tree by the in-pack I look at yuki who just stare at me. "What the heck is wrong with you, don't you have a weapon use it!" we both looked around and saw Four more level E, I smile wickedly "well, well looks like he has friends." they all ran to us and since I know Yuki won't be much help I took her rod. "Get zero." I said "and here" I gave her my bracelet "what's this for?" she asked "It's a anti- vampire bracelet it'll create a force field around you now go!" Yuki left in a flash and I turn back to five vampire's in front of me. This is gonna be fun.

Normal Pov

Emma stood in a fighting pose one came charging but Emma block him and did a swift under kick and he fell to his feet and Emma put the rod through his head soon he turn to dust. Another jump on her back about to strike but Emma hit him so hard with the rode he crashed into a widow. But as so she was going to finish him off another body slam her right into a wall of a building "How rude somone needs some manners!" she yelled and stood up the same vampire and two more come after her and there hand's have claws ready to kill but Emma jump over them and run's up a wall and throw's the rod hitting all three of them in the chest they all turn to dust. she picks up the rod and turns to the last vampire left.

"Looks like it's just you and me." she said

the vampire jumps in mid-air Emma stood tall ready to fight, but a gun shot went of and the beast turn to dust.

"Emma are you alright!" Yuki run's up to her

"Took you long enough, Yeah I'm fine"

Yuki gasped "Your arm bleeding"

Emma looks at her arm and see a big gash on her arm.

"oh don't worry about it."

"Are you sure that a lot of blood?" Yuki asked

"Yes it'll heal."

"Come on let's go report this to the headmaster"

zero said walking away.

"Right" Yuki ran after him

Emma stood there and touches her arm and a blue light glows from her hand and the cut disappears. she sighs

" What did I get myself into?" she walks after them.

(back at the headmaster office)

"Yuki Zero your back, huh where Emma-Chan?

"I'm here" Emma walks in.

"Oh no Emma what happened! you have blood all over you!" the headmaster strike.

Emma smiled kindly " oh don't worry there was just some trouble with some level E's outside but there gone now."

"oh before I forget" hand's him her report of students.

"whoa great job Emma sixteen students on your first night," He said Proudly and looks at zero and yuki "You two better step or I'll to give Emma both your jobs. He joked

"and to reward all of you for your hard work"

he walks to the dinning room

the three follow

"I made a whole meal for all of you!"

"Wow Thanks headmaster" said Yuki

"It's Father." the headmaster cried

Emma starts to leave

"Emma-Chan you can stay the more the merrier."

"I don't know headmaster it seem more a family thing."

Yuki grabs her arm "But your our honor guest

and we all be more then happy if you stay for awhile.

Emma looks at every one and smile's and nods "I guess it can't hurt let me just go to my dorm and change"

"great come on Zero lets set the table" Zero groans as Yuki pulls him out the room. Emma starts to leave the room. "Emma" she turns around. "yes headmaster."

"My offer still stands if you want to live here instead."

"Thank you but..." she looks away.

"I know that things have been hard for you since you lost your love ones and family but you have no one else to take care of you and..."

"I can take care of myself I'm not a little girl!" Emma said angrily and then looks down " I'm sorry it's just that I don't always feel I have to be taking care of."

"I know, but it was your family's wish that you have a guardian and I refuse to let you live with a family that will abuse you and your powers."

They look at each other and the headmaster sigh's "Just think about it okay?"

"Okay I'll be back" Emma Leave's

(Emma's Dorm)

Emma sat on her bed as she finished getting ready "Now where's my jacket" she looks around the room.

"Ah there it is." she picks up her jacket off one of her unopened box's .

Emma lived alone her room was small but comfortable her bed was in the center of the room with one shelf and room had one window and all over the room her box's laid since the day she moved in.

The place was unbearably dull, but It was alright as long as she had her own kitchen and bathroom she was fine with it. she ways just about to leave when she notice Yuk's Artemis rod sticking out of her uniform jacket.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this." she put's it in her pocket

she looks at a photo of her family on her dresser and sadly smile

"I Promise to do my best here." she whisper's and then leave

Back at the headmasters place yuki and zero where fighting

"All I'm saying zero if you just stop being so mean to the girls maybe they won't hate you so much." Yuki explained

"I'll stop being mean when you stop being so up tight." groaned zero

"I am not up tight" She yelled

"You are to and yet when Kuran comes around you act like his pet wanting a _treat_, which is why the girls hate you."

Yuki's face turns red and start hitting him "SHUT UP!"

"OW STOP IF YOU WANT TO _HIT_ SOMETHING GO TO KURAN!"

Zero Yelled

"You guy's sound like a old married couple." Emma laughed

"And to be honest the day class girls hate me the most, but that because I don't care for the night class like they do and I'm more mature." She sits at the table.

"Emma-Chan your back." Said the headmaster happily

"What are we having?" asked Emma

" Stuff Meat balls and ham." he smile

(During dinner)

"How do you like the school so far Emma?" asked Yuki

"It's nice I think I'm adjusting well but I still want to look around the campus more." Emma looks at zero who's playing with his food with is fork.

"Zero just last week I saw your horse walking out the stable she very friendly." She smile's

Yuki looks at Zero "Lilly's friendly know, cause the last time I tried to touch her she almost killed me." Emma looks at her confused

"I feed her a apple before I put her back in her stable."

"How did you know she was mine?" Zero asked

"She had your scent." Emma simply said

"My scent?"

Uh yeah, I mean other then the barnyard smell she had your scent you most spend a lot of time with her I love horse a lot to.

Zero got up to ask her other question when the headmaster stops him.

"Now zero sit down and I'll get dessert. He gets up to leave

"I'll help you." Emma gets up but her glass spill's all over her lap and shirt

"Crap!" she gets up and take off her jacket.

"Ah no let me get you a towel" Yuki goes in the bathroom and get her a towel she hand's it to Emma.

"Thanks Yuki." She cleans herself off.

Yuki looks at Emma's arm and see the wound isn't there.

"Where the wound from earlier?" She say's out loud

Emma look's at her. "Huh oh, I healed it." Emma looks at zero and Yuki's confuse faces. "What's with those face's you guys act like you never seen a..."

The headmaster clear's his throat.

"I have cherry cheesecake for all of you." He give's Emma a _"Not now look."_

Emma looks at him and gasped "You didn't tell them did you?"

headmaster sigh's "Emma..."

"Tell us what?" Yuki ask worried

Emma look's at them

I'm a... Vampire

Yay I'm done with this one I had to re-write I hate doing that tell me what you think.


End file.
